Did you know Cytus?
There are things you knew but we didn't? Please feel free to share. There are things we knew but you didn't? Please feel free to read. Cytus *The name of the game, Cytus, actually comes from the name [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cocytus Cocytus], which means "the river of wailing" in ancient Greek mythology. *In the update 7.0, many songs from early chapters (Chapter 1 to 3) have their charts remade, due to the serious off-sync between the audio and the chart. Certain old charts had bad design as well. Many of the charts remade have a much faster Scan Line BPM and better chart quality as compared to the old charts. *Although not displayed in the game itself, Cytus actually records play data in its save files, including how many times a song has been played, or the exact highest TP score up to 15 decimal places. Artists *'NeLiME', composer of First Gate, Gatorix and Codename : Zero, was a high school student when he composed the songs. *'Vospi', composer of Reverence and Do Not Wake, is from Russia. *'Project Grimoire' is a team consisting of 3 Japanese illustrators, and 2 composers, Verdammt and ICE. Due to an incident with BEMANI, Brionac ended up in Cytus instead. The cover image was drawn by the 3 illustrators, which was requested by ICE. *'Eyemedia's' Alive: The Beginning has a faster version that plays in the results screen, and the original version was used for the title screen before Alive: Loom was used. *'M2U' is credited for helping in the composition of Predawn, which was mainly composed by NICODE, in update 7.0. *'Hoskey' is the only artist in Cytus to have his spelling changed. His name was originally in all caps until Chapter 8 and Cytus Lambda. * Searlait and Yoneko, the singers for Knight of Firmament, Lord of Crimson Rose and The Fallen Bloom, are actually from Taiwan even though the lyrics of the songs are in Japanese. *'sakuzyo' won the team title with VALLISTA, Neurotoxin and Laplace in BOF2011 (all three songs were composed and mapped into charts by himself). *'Killerblood' specialises in retro songs. One of the shooting NES game is the inspiration for most of his songs, especially Musik, which happens to be his favorite work of his own in Cytus. His favorite composer other than himself is ICE, and his favorite song from ICE is Entrance. *'ICE' has the most number of songs that have a difficulty of 9 including Easy difficulty, with a total of 10 (including hidden versions). *The following table lists the number of songs of the Artists: Songs *The song at the title screen is the short version of Alive: Loom. *The original song at the title screen was Alive: The Beginning. *Every song in Chapter S is a remix of an orchestral piece in history, thus a theme used for Project Symphony (tentative title), one of Rayark's games under development. *Nocturnal Type by switchworks is the song used in the in-game tutorial of Cytus. *Halcyon and Conflict are winner songs of BOF in 2010 and 2011. *Hercule is the only naotyu- song that doesn't have vocals. *The Blocks We Loved and Q have the biggest level gap between Easy and Hard, which is 7, being Easy Lv2 and Hard Lv9. *Coincidentally, they are also the only two level 9 songs in Cytus that do not have drag notes. *I race the dawn also has the biggest level gap between Easy and Hard, which is 7 being Easy Lv1 and Hard Lv8. *L2 : Ascension To The Upper is the song with the most notes on both difficulties, Easy having 1702 and Hard having 2002. * Knight of Firmament and Lord of Crimson Rose are the only Eyemedia songs that have a singer. *First Gate Overdrive and Conflict are two hidden songs that have a preview song once they're activated. *∅ (Slit) and ¡Azucar! have their title begin with a symbol. *L and Q only have a single letter as their title. *Alive: The Beginning is the shortest song in Cytus at 1:18, while LNS OP is the second shortest song, being at 1:33. *Evil Force and Infernus both have the same minor key, which is D minor. *Halcyon and Holy Knight have three-fingered hold notes. *Stardust Sphere has three-fingered slide notes. *Chapter 2 has the most number of hidden songs in the game (3 hidden songs). *Qualia refers to individual instances of subjective, conscious experience. The cover photo in negative colours looks a lot like Earth. *Area184 and Area184 -Platinum Mix- has a BPM of 184 (Reference to its song title), while Freedom Dive has a BPM of 222.22 with 1222 notes in hard mode (A reference to its BPM). *The girl in the title card of Freedom Dive is called Kurante, which would be Current when translated into English. *L2 : Ascension To The Upper is the longest song in Cytus at 7:51. *Alive: The New World is the only song to have a Hard level of less than 4. With update 7.0, no songs have difficulty of 2 or 3 under hard mode. *The most common BPM in Cytus is 180, with a grand total of 18 songs having this BPM. The second most common is 160, with 13 songs having this BPM. * The title of some songs can be in different languages. For instance, they could be in Japanese (Saika), French (Les Parfums de L'Amour), Mandarin (Undo) or German (Zauberkugel) etc. * Mandora is a creature in another game with the same name of Rayark Inc., and is featured on the title covers of eight songs, namely Hot Air Balloon, Hey Wonder, VitMaster, The Way We Were, Sweetness Overload!!!, Afterglow, Les Parfums de Celebrez and Rebirth. *Chapter L has the most number of songs that has a level of 9, which has 20 songs. Second is Chapter M, which has 11 songs. *Chapter 1, Chapter 3 and Chapter K are the only chapters that have 1 song that is Level 9. They are Ververg ver.B, Halcyon and The Red Coronation on Hard respectively. *Many songs have changed in this game, but some songs only change their levels like Libera Me (Lv. 9 - Lv. 7 in Hard Mode, no changes in notes) and Masquerade (Lv. 8 - Lv. 9 in Hard Mode, also, no changes in notes) -> Read more: Songs that have changed. *Some songs in Cytus were already part of '''other '''rhythm games, like BMS, Mozarc and o2Jam. *Not including hidden songs, Alive: The New World and L are the only songs that have the same difficulty on Easy and Hard. (1/1 and 9/9 respectively) *Some songs' max combos have the same number like The Way We Were (Easy, 333) Rainbow Night Sky Highway (Hard, 555), Future World (Hard, 666), Quantum Labyrinth (Easy, 333), Ververg (Hard, 444), Light up my LOVE (Easy, 222), Chocological (Easy, 333) and Operators (Easy, 33) *COMA by ensou is the only song in Cytus that is not sung in English or Japanese, but instead in Tagalog. *The Ricochet is the only song to have a hidden song that changes its name into The Long Years. *The Ricochet appears to have small images of Cytus being played on the bottom left and right corners of the art. *In The Ricochet, you can hear the word "The Ricochet" sometimes in the middle of the song. *The Fallen Bloom is the only song to have a cutscene that isn't a part of Cytus:Alive. *Money & Money is the only Chapter T song to be a remix. *Some songs have groups of notes that resemble letters, numbers, or things.